Manipulationen
by callisto24
Summary: Im Anschluss von Season 8. Massive Spoiler bis zum Finale. Danach AU. Geschrieben für de bingo in LJ.


Engel stürzten. Sam sah in den Himmel und der flackerte. Die brennenden Flügel der himmlischen Gestalten wuchsen an und umrahmten sein Blickfeld, bis - egal, wohin er sich wandte - die Welt in Flammen stand. Dean rief nach ihm und er streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Doch durch das Feuer, geblendet vom Licht, konnte er ihn nicht sehen. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Haut schmerzte und er roch Schwefel und verbranntes Fleisch. Die durch Prüfungen ausgelösten Schmerzen wühlten in seinen Eingeweiden und er schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge.

"Sam, Sammy!" Die Stimme drang durch die Flammen, klang beunruhigend vertraut.

"Dean?", fragte er und versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

"Wachst du endlich auf", murmelte die Stimme, tief und bedrohlich amüsiert. "Derartig lange wollte ich dich gar nicht bewusstlos sehen. Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn du nicht mitspielst. Höchste Zeit, dich wieder in Szene zu setzen."

"Was?" Sams Augenlider schmerzten. Das Feuer ließ ihre Innenseiten hellrot leuchten, obwohl Sam sie fester zusammenkniff, versuchte, das gleißende Licht auszusperren. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, sie aufsprangen, durch den Tränenschleier eine Feuerwand offenbarten, vor der sich Schatten bewegten, durchstach die Hitze seine Netzhaut.

"Sammy, ich bin's." Eine Gestalt beugte sich über ihn und Sam versuchte, sich zu bewegen, spürte die Fesseln, die ihn in der Horizontale hielten. "Freust du dich, mich zu sehen?" Die Gestalt lachte und Sam blinzelte, bis der Schleier durchlässig wurde. "Crowley?", keuchte er.

Der grinste. "Na also. Es geht doch. Du hast dich lange genug ausgeschlafen, meine Gastfreundschaft überstrapaziert."

"Was?" Sam versuchte den Kopf zu heben, doch auch das gelang ihm nicht.

"Oh, verzeih mir", bat Crowley und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Aber ich lasse dich lieber gefesselt. Wenigstens bis du begreifst."

"Ich verstehe nicht." Sams Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Seine Zunge geschwollen, seine Lippen aufgesprungen.

"Weiß ich doch", seufzte Crowley. "Ist mir auch klar, dass du von selbst nicht dahintergekommen wärst. Davon ausgehend, dass du der Schlaue von euch Brüdern bist, wirft das kein gutes Licht auf den Genpool, dem ihr entspringt."

"Was?", wiederholte Sam. Seine Verwirrung stieg mit jedem Wort, das Crowley sprach, mit jedem Blick, der anders wirkte, ihn so anders aussehen ließ, als er ihn beim letzten Mal, während des Versuchs, die letzte Prüfung zu bestehen, beobachtet hatte. Er schluckte, hätte sich wohl denken sollen, dass Crowleys Veränderung nicht lange anhielt. Dass der sich an ihm rächen wollte, lag nahe. Doch zwischen diesen Momenten und Deans Ankunft, den paar Schritten, mit denen sie ins Freie getaumelt waren und seiner Gefangennahme lag nichts, hatte seine Erinnerung aufgehört zu funktionieren.

"Crowley verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah auf ihn herab. "Nicht nötig, dass du meine Annahme bestätigst", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was du dir ausgedacht hast, spricht für sich." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Erlösung durch Prüfungen? Ernsthaft?" Sein Grinsen wurde schief. "Wie kaputt muss jemand sein, damit sein Unterbewusstsein solche Alternativen ausbrütet."

Crowley räusperte sich. "Den Anfang verstand ich ja. Und nicht nur, weil ich dir unter die Arme gegriffen habe, und dir das Bild der hübschen Amelia ins Hirn gepflanzt. Tatsächlich war es nett mit anzusehen, wie du um sie herumgetanzt bist, die Sache mit dem Hund, dem Job, dem Haus mit Gartenzaun ... so anders." Er lachte wieder. "Willst du wissen, was Dean sich unter diesen Voraussetzungen ausgedacht hätte? Mit Sicherheit keine Komplikation, die einen Ehemann beinhaltet und einen pathetischen Kriegsschauplatz. Im Grunde hast du es nicht besser verdient."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", krächzte Sam.

"Natürlich weißt du das nicht", murmelte Crowley. "Beantworte mir nur eine Frage: Kam dir denn wirklich rein gar nichts davon seltsam vor? Das ständige Sonnenlicht. Die unerträgliche Hitze eines Sommers, der ein Jahr andauerte, dessen Hitze nie nachließ. Die Farben, wie aus einem Werbekatalog. Oder dass Dean zurück war und du von einer Sekunde auf die andere dein Bilderbuchleben aufgegeben hast, um mit ihm zurück in die Kälte und den grauen Sumpf zu tauchen, den ihr euer Leben nennt? Sogar Dean hat es sich eine Weile überlegt, bevor er seine neue Familie wegschickte. Und er hatte keinen Kaffeespot, den er seinen Alltag nannte, sondern die ganze Palette von Erziehungsproblemen, bis hin zur nervtötenden Freundin mit PMS und Cellulitis."

Crowley kicherte. "Ganz zu schweigen von dem Vampir - ehrlich - nicht einmal im Traum hätte ich mir das ausdenken können. Muss damit zu tun haben, dass du dich immer noch als halben Dämon empfindest. Zu sensibel, zu unsicher, um dir vorstellen zu wollen, dass Dean einem Vollblut-Bösewicht vor dir den Vorzug gibt."

Sam starrte Crowley an, vergaß, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Er spürte Metall unter sich, ähnlich der Pritsche, auf der ihn Luzifer und Michael manchmal im Käfig gefesselt hatten. Für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubte er zurück zu sein. Eine weitere Sekunde lang dachte er, dass die dem Einreißen der Mauer folgenden Halluzinationen zurückgekehrt waren.

"Ich sehe schon, du verstehst immer noch nicht." Crowley klang fast mitleidig. "Zu deiner Verteidigung, nicht nur ich und Luzifer haben dir dein Gehirn frittiert, Castiel trug auch einen guten Teil dazu bei."

Die Wände hinter Crowley spiegelten Flammen, blendeten Sam. Ihm war heiß und die Hitze stieg an, verbrannte seine Haut. Seine Organe fühlten sich an, als schmolzen sie.

"Oh Sammy, ist dir nicht gut?", flötete Crowley als Sam stöhnte.

"Wo bin ich?", flüsterte er mit trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen.

"Bei mir zuhause selbstverständlich." Crowley vollführte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Das Beste ist gerade gut genug für dich." Er lehnte sich über Sam. "Auch wenn ich ein wenig irritiert bin. Deine Vorstellung davon, wie schnell ich zerbreche und mich ändere, verwirrte Gedanken äußere und mich auch sonst zum Affen mache, spricht nicht gerade dafür, dass du viel von mir hältst." Er kicherte. "Andererseits beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Stirn in Falten. "Was mir allerdings ein Rätsel ist - wie kommt ihr nur darauf, dass eine Beichte, noch dazu ohne Priester, dein Blut reinigen könnte. Und ich spreche von explizit deinem Blut, dem Stoff, der von dem Gelbäugigen aufgewertet wurde. Dass du nichts davon bemerkst, bedeutet nicht, dass sich die Tatsache verändert. Du wirst immer mit Dämonenblut verseucht sein. Es wird den Rest deines Lebens durch deine Adern fließen. Und am Ende wird es dich dorthin bringen, wohin du gehörst. Zu mir." Er lachte, neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Auch wenn ich dir dann womöglich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken werde wie jetzt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weniger interessant sein wirst. Was kannst du schon anrichten, wenn dein Bruder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung reist. Egal welches Chaos dort oben auch angerichtet wird, sie nehmen ihre Leute immer noch zu sich."

Crowleys Gesicht näherte sich Sams. Seine Finger fuhren durch Sams Haar, wanden eine Strähne um seine Hand, zogen daran.

"Ich wette, du hoffst immer noch insgeheim, dass du die Ewigkeit mit Dean verbringen darfst. Deshalb diese Fantasien vom Schließen der Höllenpforte. Die absurde Idee, dass du dich dadurch reinwäscht, dein dunkles Erbe abstoßen könntest. Aber da habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich. So funktioniert es nicht."

Sam öffnete den Mund, doch brachte keinen Ton heraus. Crowley nickte belustigt. "Ach je, du fragst dich immer noch, was los ist." Er spitzte die Lippen. "Also gut, um es deutlich auszusprechen, um dir klarzumachen, dass du alles andere als ein Nachfahre irgendwelcher eingebildeten Elite-Schüler bist, die sich selbst hochtrabende Namen geben und vor ihrer eigenen Bedeutung erschauern, sage ich es dir deutlich." Er pausierte und grinste, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Alles, was du glaubst im letzten Jahr erlebt, gesehen und erfahren zu haben, entstammt deiner eigenen kranken Fantasie. In Wahrheit hast du dich keinen Zentimeter von hier fortbewegt. Ich hatte dich die ganze Zeit auf dieser Pritsche. Unbeweglich und sicher. Zu riskieren, dass du mir alles durcheinanderbringst, kam nicht in Frage. Selbst wenn ich für gewöhnlich eure Hilfe zu schätzen weiß." Er lachte. "Auch wenn ihr sie mir nicht immer freiwillig zur Verfügung stellt."

"Dean?", krächzte Sam und Crowley schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. "Das Letzte aus deiner Erinnerung, das der Wahrheit entspricht: Dean ist weg, mit Castiel verschwunden. Der Gute hat dich allein gelassen. Und offensichtlich kümmert es ihn auch nicht, dass ich dich ein Jahr auf ein Brett geschnallt im Keller gehalten habe." Er kicherte. "Wenn ich dich so ansehe - ist dir nicht bekommen. Bleich bist du und mager. Einen Waldlauf würdest du nicht durchhalten. Im Grunde kannst du froh sein, dass Dean dich nicht sehen kann. Bei deinem Anblick versiegen alle romantischen Gefühle."

"Was ist mit - Amelia?" Sam versuchte vergeblich, Crowleys Worte zu begreifen.

"Ach herrje!" Crowley verdrehte die Augen, zwinkerte zur Seite. Auf einmal stand Amelia neben ihm, lächelte süß, ihre Hand im Fell eines Höllenhundes, der seine Zähne fletschte. Ihre Augen waren schwarz. "Mir war klar, dass du nur einen kleinen Anstoß brauchst, um dich an deinen Wunsch nach Normalität zu erinnern. Allerdings, die Sache mit der Tierärztin, mit den widerlichen Picknicks und Spaziergängen, das ist allein auf deinem Mist gewachsen." Nachdenklich hob er die Augenbrauen. "Ernsthaft Sam, nach allem, was du getan, wo du gewesen bist, träumst du von einem Picknick? Das ist traurig."

Sam blinzelte. Der Schleier kehrte vor seine Augen zurück, verhinderte bessere Sicht. Und das war gut so. Weder auf Crowleys Antlitz, noch auf die Flammen, die ihn einschlossen, legte er Wert.

'Dean', dachte er und weinte. Die Tränen verdampften auf seiner Haut. Er wusste es besser, als Crowley erneut zu fragen. Dämonen logen, und wie viel Wahrheit in dem steckte, was der ihm eben gesagt hatte, konnte er nicht ermessen. Doch Dean war fort, das vergangene Jahr ein Albtraum und sein Blut verseucht wie eh und je. Von der Erlösung befand er sich weiter weg als je zuvor. Und wenn er einer von Crowleys Bemerkungen Glauben schenkte, dann der, dass er die Ewigkeit in der Hölle verbringen werde.

"Ganz recht", flüsterte Crowley. "Gewöhn dich daran. Du wirst viele bekannte Gesichter wiedertreffen. Vielleicht binde ich dich los, damit du sie begrüßen kannst, vielleicht auch nicht. Rache sorgt immer für gute Unterhaltung."

Sam schloss die Augen.

„Warum hast du mich geweckt?", wisperte er heiser. „Denkst du, ich liefere dir jetzt die Unterhaltung, die du dir wünschst?"

Crowley verzog den Mund. „Ich habe dich nicht geweckt", sagte er. „Von mir aus hättest du dich hübsch weiter ausruhen können. Die Sache scheint mir anders zu laufen, weshalb ich jetzt hier bei dir bin und aufpasse, dass nichts schief geht."

Sam starrte ihn an, schloss müde die Augen, hörte, wie Crowley mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Du merkst nichts?", fragte er abfällig. „Vielleicht irre ich mich auch."

Zögernd hob Sam die Lider. Crowleys Augen bohrten sich düster in seine, musterten ihn prüfend. Erst dann seufzte er. „Gewisse Erschütterungen sind in letzter Zeit festgestellt worden. Besser gesagt melden meine Leute Veränderungen im – wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken – im Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Das sich gerade wunderbar eingependelt hatte. Indem ein Winchester verschwunden war und ich mich um den anderen kümmerte, beruhigten sich die Gemüter. Keiner außer euch kommt auf Gedanken wie den, die Macht von Dämonen oder Engeln anzuzweifeln. Es gehört sich einfach nicht." Crowley schnippte mit den Fingern. „So einfach war es, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Euren lächerlichen Kollegen gelegentlich einen durchschaubaren Fall zu servieren, und so dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennt, zählt nur als zusätzliches Plus, als Sahnehäubchen auf der Torte. Von mir aus hätte es so weiter gehen können. Aber wo auch immer dein Bruder und der Engel von anderen Gnaden sich herumgetrieben haben, es fiel ihnen wohl ein, den Urlaub zu beenden."

Crowley schnaubte ärgerlich. „Man sollte meinen, dass ein Jahr genug Zeit wäre, um einen wie dich zu vergessen. Als Dean weg war, bist du zusammengeklappt wie ein Schnappmesser. Die Sache war gelaufen. Ich bin mir sicher, du warst froh, dass ich dich aufgesammelt habe. Hat dir wenigstens erspart, als bemitleidenswertes Häufchen Elend an einer Straßenecke herumzusitzen."

„Chef?"

„Was denn?" Crowley fuhr ärgerlich herum. „Wir haben einen Eindringling." Der Amelia Dämon wirkte blasser noch als Sam sie in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte.

„Dann kümmert euch darum", befahl Crowley. „Kann man nicht einmal fünf Minuten Ruhe haben, um sich zu unterhalten?"

„Kann man nicht." Ein Schwert trennte Amelias Kopf vom Körper. Crowley fluchte und sprang zurück.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Mistkerl!" Dean hob das blutige Schwert an und stürzte auf Crowley zu.

„Warte!" Der hob beide Hände, lachte schrill. „Noch einen Schritt und du hast die Reise vergeblich unternommen."

Sam keuchte. Der Höllenhund, der über ihm stand, senkte seine Zähne tiefer in seine Kehle. Nicht tief genug, um die Haut zu durchstoßen, doch reichte der Druck, um Sam den Atem zu nehmen.

„Lass ihn los", vernahm er Deans Stimme, erkannte den Unterton, der mitschwang. Den Dean zu verbergen wusste, der hinter seiner Kaltschnäuzigkeit versteckt blieb, wenn er mit einem Gegner sprach. Aber Sam hörte die Besorgnis und die Verletzlichkeit heraus. ‚Tu es nicht', dachte er. ‚Lass mich hier, lass mich ausbluten, sterben, es ist in Ordnung.'

„Ist das nicht nett", hörte er Crowley flüstern. „Glaub es oder nicht, Dean, aber ich lese in deinem Bruder inzwischen wie in einem Buch. Wenn du wüsstest, was wir das vergangene Jahr zusammen erlebt haben, was ich alles über ihn lernen durfte … aber das spielt keine Rolle. Nur so viel – er hat Freude daran, sich selbst zu opfern. Ich nenne das Todessehnsucht, und zwar die der gefährlich selbstzerstörerischen Art. Und er wird nicht aufhören damit. Im Augenblick plädiert er dafür, dass mein Liebling ihm die Kehle durchbeißt."

„Lass ihn frei und ich verschone dich."

Crowley lachte. „Wie albern. Und was willst du tun, nachdem du meine Hülle entzwei gesägt hast? Hast du vergessen, wo wir sind?"

„Nein." Dean blieb kühl. „Und ich werde hier herauskommen, wie ich hineingelangt bin. Nur mit Sam. Also Schluss mit den Verhandlungen, oder Castiel hievt dich, deine Köter und den Hofstaat ohne viel Anstrengung mitten in das himmlische Schlachtfeld. Für die Engel eine willkommene Abwechslung, wenn sie gelegentlich das eine oder andere Höllenwesen abschlachten dürfen."

„Du bist ja verrückt", spuckte Crowley aus. „Das kann er nicht. Niemand kann das."

Sam spürte Dean nun so nahe bei sich, dass seine Augen erneut tränten, doch diesmal lag der Grund nicht im Feuer. Als er aufsah, waren die Flammen geschrumpft, flackerten nur noch schwach am Rand und Dean lächelte auf ihn herab.

„Aber sicher kann er das", sagte Dean weich und Sam spürte dessen Hand auf seiner, fühlte, dass der begann, ihn loszubinden.

„Denn Castiel hat seinen Gott gefunden", fügte Dean hinzu, runzelte die Stirn, sah für einen Augenblick verwundert aus, bevor er sich zu Sam hinab beugte. „Vielleicht war es aber auch umgekehrt."

„ER ist zurück?" Crowleys Stimme klang heiser und Deans Finger befreiten Sams anderen Arm, bevor er ihm dabei half, sich aufzusetzen und Sam gegen Deans Brust sackte, dessen Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte, Crowleys Bluthund unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern erkannte. Der neben Dean stand und seinen riesigen Kopf gegen dessen Hüfte rieb, in seinen Augen nichts als Frieden und Liebe.

„Verdammt", schrie Crowley, doch seine Stimme klang fern und als Sam die Augen schloss, fühlte er sich angehoben und getragen, hörte das sanfte Geräusch großer Schwingen, die sich durch die Luft bewegten. Doch mehr als alles andere spürte er Dean bei sich und wusste, dass er glücklich war.

Ende

11


End file.
